


Secret Relationship Fics

by BookDragon13



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Political Animals, The Martian (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: A series of fics written as requested from secret relationship prompts





	1. TJ

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: sometimes I'm just scared that you're just using me

“What are you doing here, Ryan?”

TJ felt tense. Ryan wasn't supposed to be here. Nobody knew TJ was gay, and bringing Ryan to a political gala was not the way he wanted to come out of the closet. Especially to his parents. And when Ryan showed up right before TJ was supposed to leave, TJ felt trapped.

“I can't want to see my boyfriend?” Ryan shrugged nonchalantly.

“Not at my house, when nobody but you knows I'm gay!” TJ wanted to scream. Would nothing go right today? Apparently Murphy’s Law was a real thing.

Ryan just shrugged again. “Ya gotta tell your family eventually. And then we can really be boyfriends.”

“I know that, Ryan, but it can't be tonight. This gala’s too important for my parents for them to take the news well.”

“Why don't you bring me as your date?”

TJ sighed. “Didn't you hear what I just said? Sometimes I’m just scared that you’re just using me.” 

Ryan's face went hard. “Well, if you really think that way, then maybe we should break up. It's not like we were real boyfriends anyway.” And then he walked away.

TJ just stood there in shock. The first boyfriend he'd ever had, just broke up with him. It almost felt like he'd been spat on. This night was not going well at all.

But the terrible night was nothing compared to the next morning when it was all over the news that TJ Hammond was gay.


	2. Bucky 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ok no -- I can't handle the way they keep staring at you"

“What's the point of this fancy shindig again?”

You giggled at Bucky's consternated face. He never liked going to Tony's parties, even ones meant for fundraising. Maybe especially those ones, actually. “It's for a good cause, Bucky, now put on a smile-you look like you're trying to lay an egg!”

For an hour and a half, Bucky did pretty well. He danced with you, actually talked to some people who weren't Avengers, and even complimented Tony's suit. But that was all while you were at his side. When you left Bucky, he decided to take advantage of the bar. He slowly sipped on an expensive beer while keeping an eye out for you.

He wasn't jealous, not really. Bucky knew you were loyal and loved him. But seeing other men trying to flirt with you never made Bucky feel great. It did make him a little overprotective, he'll readily admit, so Bucky keeps constant watch for men trying to touch you without your consent. At one point, Bucky knew he had to go to your side. The guy you were talking to was to obstinate to take a solid no for an answer, and while Bucky knew you could handle yourself, he thought it might be prudent to help you before things got violent.

“How're you holding up, doll?” Bucky asked as he kissed your cheek and placed his metal hand on your waist. You looked up at him with gratitude as the other man scoffed. Bucky eyed the man as you answered, “I'm doing alright, better now that you're here.”

“Shall we go find our friends and see if they've come up with any drunk shenanigans?” A smile graced Bucky's face and you relaxed into him, thankful for his help in getting out of this conversation. Maybe the guy, whatever his name was, could learn how to treat a woman from Bucky.

“Yes, please! See ya never, Harry!”

The man spluttered as you and Bucky walked away. Once he was out of sight, you started laughing. Bucky joined in your laughter, relieved that nothing bad had happened.

“I can't believe how ridiculous he was! So pretentious, thinking he was God’s gift to the world! Regular Gaston, that one!” You managed to get out through your laughter. 

Bucky tightened and released his grip on you. “I'm just glad that it didn't get to the point where you punched him… Although that would've made the party far more interesting!”

A mischievous grin spread across your face. “Shall we go back in there and start a fight with the men?”

Bucky grimaced at the thought. “Ok, no-I can't handle the way they keep staring at you already. Can you imagine how many boners and bruised egos you would cause by fighting them?”

“You've got a point, Bucky,” you giggled. Oh, how he loved hearing that sound. “How about we go back to our room and have a Disney night instead?”

“Sounds like a great idea to me!”


	3. Bucky 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: “It sucks that I can’t kiss you in public”, “I long for the day I get to hug you in public” , “I can’t handle the way they keep staring at you” and “kiss me and don’t let me go”

The ballroom was big and grand, as well as full of self pretentious pricks with the moral compass of a gnat. You and Bucky had been preparing for this mission for weeks, casing out the area and the target-a man planning on selling guns to a gang in South America. The mission was to get the target out alive but knocked out so that he could be questioned. Now you were here in the ballroom, looking for the target while Bucky was in a tree waiting with a tranquilizer gun.

It was a bit difficult to concentrate, though, with Bucky talking in your ear. Stupid things, like:

“It sucks that I can't kiss you right now.”  
“I long for when I get to hug you again.”  
“I can't handle how they keep staring at you.”

“Bucky!” You scolded. “Can you stop being possessive for ten minutes and let me find our target?!”

“Sorry,” Bucky chuckled, sounding not very sorry at all. “But once we're done here, I'm kissing you and not letting you go.”

You smirked, although Bucky couldn't see it. “I'll hold you to that promise, alpha boy. Now let me do my job.”

Thankfully, it didn't take much longer to find the target. Nor did it take long for you to convince him to come outside with you so that Bucky could take his shot. Once he did, Bucky hopped down from his perch as you called Steve to come pick the three of you up. 

And once you were all in the quinjet, Bucky growled in your ear, “Time to make good on my promise.” Which he did, thoroughly.


	4. Dayton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "you’re like a forbidden fruit when i can’t touch you ~ kind of sexy”

Waking up next to Dayton was always a blessing. Especially when the two of you couldn't enter or leave the house together. You and Dayton were in Witness Protection, and nobody in your apartment building knew that the two of you lived together, let alone that you were married to Dayton. 

Nowadays Dayton was working as an auto mechanic while you worked from home. You could tell that Dayton missed his racing, and you felt the ache for all that had been given up. At least he got to still be around cars. If Dayton had to give up cars completely, you don't know if he would've agreed to going into the program. 

But right now you appreciated waking up next to him. To you, being in this bed with Dayton was safety and happiness. You smiled softly before kissing Dayton. He mumbled as he blinked himself awake. 

“Good morning, sleepy head,” you giggled.

A tired smile spread across Dayton’s face. “I love hearing you laugh. It’s so cute and sexy.”

“Oh, really?” You moved so that you were on top of him, smirking. “What else do you think is sexy?”

“Mmmm, let me think…” Dayton tapped your nose before listing things off with his fingers. “Your smile, your hair, your legs, the way your eyes light up when you see me, the way you melt into me the moment I touch you… honestly I find everything about you sexy, darling. You’re like a forbidden fruit when I can’t touch you kind of sexy!”

You couldn't help but giggle again as you kissed Dayton’s lips. The two of you stayed there, kissing in bed until an alarm went off on Dayton’s phone. He groaned as he pulled himself away from your lips.

“I'm sorry I can't stay longer, darling.”

You kissed his cheek. “Don't worry, Dayton, I'll be fine. I always am.”

Little did you know how wrong those words would be.


	5. Bucky 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “ i long for the day i get to hug you in the open ”

Bucky was cuddling you in your room as 40s music played in the background. You and Bucky had been dating for a while, but without the knowledge of the rest of the team. Most of the dates the two of you had were in one or the other’s rooms, playing games, watching movies, or cuddling like today. Bucky felt pretty content with these secret dates, most of the time. Today, though, Bucky wished for a little more.

“I long for the day I get to hug you in the open,” Bucky murmured into your ear. “And kiss you, and hold your hand…”

You smiled. “I know, honey, so do I. But we don't know how the rest of the team will react- especially Steve. You know he doesn’t react well to change when it comes to you.”

Bucky sighed, then chuckled. “I wonder what would happen if we showed some sort of PDA at breakfast tomorrow.”

“Can you imagine if we got to the kitchen early and started having sex on the counter and the team walked in?” You laughed and kissed Bucky's cheek. 

“Mmmm, that's an idea…” he screwed up his face, contemplating.

“Bucky!” You slapped his arm, giggling.

“What, it was your idea!” 

“I know, but that doesn't mean we need to actually do it,” you admonished. “I'm pretty sure the others would prefer it if they slowly got used to us, rather than being shocked into knowing we're together!”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, yeah. But why don't we tell them tomorrow?”

You thought over it, then shrugged and smiled. “Why not? It'll be fun to see their reactions.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

When the kitchen was filled with the whole team the next morning, you slyly nodded to Bucky. He walked over to you, grabbed the back of your neck, and kissed you. Hard. You could feel Bucky's smile against your lips. Whistles and gasps could be heard, but you could only focus on Bucky. It felt so good to have this secret out.

Bucky pulled away, panting. He placed his forehead against yours. “Think that's good enough?” He laughed.

You surreptitiously glanced to the rest of the team. Open mouths and a glare from a certain supersoldier faced you. You giggled.

“Yep!”


	6. Bucky 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: d-dont make me moan, I don't want anyone to catch us

Although you and Bucky had been in a relationship for over a year, the two of you had barely graduated to having sex the last month or so. This was partially because you and Bucky both had been so touch starved that it took awhile for the two of you to fully adjust to even little touches without shivering. But it was mostly because the other Avengers didn’t know just how close you and Bucky are. 

While they’d all accepted that the two of you were close friends who like to cuddle and tell each other everything, they never saw how passionately Bucky kissed you, or how much you loved to hold his hand. When you and Bucky started officially dating, both of you felt like it wasn’t the right time to tell everyone else. After a while, both of you thought it was funny, and now that sex was on the table, you and Bucky loved the adrenaline of keeping your relationship secret.

Which meant that closet sex was fairly frequent. Especially after missions, like now. Once this latest mission was over and everyone was off the quinjet, you and Bucky quickly found a supply closet because you couldn’t wait any longer. Now your lips were wrapped around Bucky's cock, and he was trying hard to be quiet.

"D-don't make me moan, I don't want anyone to catch us," Bucky whispered. You just smirked and sucked. He whimpered and threaded his fingers through your hair. It wasn't much longer before Bucky pulled you off of him and he came all over your face. Panting breaths were the only sounds that filled the closet. Then Bucky handed you a piece of cloth to wipe your face with, and kissed you. 

“Let's get outta here.”


	7. Chris Beck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "D-don't make me moan, I don't want anyone to catch us"

After the Mars mission, Chris decided he wanted to teach rather than go up in space again. Teaching worked rather well for him, he thought. Until you came along, that is.

Chris knew it was wrong, he really did. Having a sexual relationship with a student could get him fired. Did he care when you were between his legs? Not really.

“D—-don’t make me moan, I don’t want anyone to catch us,” Chris whispered as he grabbed a fistful of your hair. You just smirked around his cock and sucked. A small whimper escaped Chris’s lips. He pulled you off and up so that he could kiss you.

“I need to be inside you, stardust. You ready?” You nodded in response. Chris slowly inserted himself into you, and when he bottomed out, you let out a whimper. 

Chris kissed you. “I wish we could stay like this forever.”


End file.
